beautiful
by naturalfresh
Summary: because jate isn't simple, but sometimes simple isn't beautiful. rated m for later chapters


She sat there just thinking, watching the leaves flow from side to side as the light breeze creeped into the clearing, today had been one of those days, the ones that just play with your mind. Could it really be Wayne? Was it just lack of sleep? What about the horse? All the thoughts were playing on her mind. She heard a rustle of the bushes behind her.

"Kate, what the hell are you doing out here?" She turned around not knowing what to expect, was he angry? "What happened in the hatch Kate, why'd you leave?" He had so many questions, and she had no answers so she carried on avoiding his gaze "I come back, find sawyer just lying on the ground, you just took off" his tone of voice was becoming impatient, and she knew she couldn't stay silent for long

"Is he okay?" She asked worried.

"Yes, Kate, he's fine" he was staring directly at her now. And she couldn't take it. She came out here for some space, somewhere to think. She began to get up and her feet were moving towards the exit of the clearing, jack was unsure of her motives, she seemed a little spacey.

"Im sorry" she mumbled while carrying on her path. But nothing was stopping him. He wanted answers; he never asked anything from her. But now he wanted something real.

"Are you?" he backfired; he was unsure why he asked. she turned around about to snap back, but something in her stopped, she looked at him for a few moments. Deciding what to say, trying to cover up that she was actually hurt of his accusation.

"Yeah, im sorry that I'm not as perfect as you, I'm sorry that I'm not as good" she began to edge closer towards him, and her voice was flooded with emotions, she was angry, hurt, jelous. All the time edging closer to him and jack was defenseless.

"Whats going on with you?" he asked, genuinely concerned, she had seemed fine this morning. What had happened since then and now to make her like this.

"Just forget it" she didn't have the energy to argue with him anymore, will all the other things running through her head she didn't want jack to add to it, not that she didn't think of him enough already. But today was really not one of those days. She turned around and began to walk away; she would find some other place to think. He grabbed onto her arm, it wasn't in a violent way, but it was tight. There was no way Kate was getting out of this argument."Don't walk away from me."

"Let go of me." each speaking over the other so it came as a muffle.

"No" it was a battle off the wills, as he tried to get closer to her she began to put up more of a fight.

"Kate."

"Don't" she cried.

"Kate, kate… " He managed to wrap his arms around her tiny frame and pull her into him. Comforting her, both of his hands were on the back. He'd cracked her, her walls were broken down, and her tears began to fall freely into his t-shirt. "Its okay, its okay."

"Jack, this place is crazy it's just, I can't its driving me nuts" she said over cries, while all the time holding onto him.

"I know, its okay, it's alright" he looked into her eyes reassuring her everything would be fine. She pulled back; all that could be heard were there breaths heavy from the panic. "It's alright" he said in barely a whisper she was calm. Her hands began to make there way to his head, placing them there she moved in.

Unsure of what she was doing jack was shocked when she pulled her mouth to his. There lips locked, he had waited for this moment for what seemed like forever. His eyes shut almost automatically. Her hands intertwined around his hair and an aroma filled in around her off his manly smell, the sweet scent of him. And so it began, the kisses were light, somewhat innocent. But filled with the passion and temptation they had both longed for. His hands slid down the small off her back and she noticed, she felt safe right there in his arms, and her arms glided up around his neck in rhythm with the kiss. There bodies pressed against each other with no space between them. She began to pull away wanting to see a reaction, and the need for oxygen feeling greater that it ever had done. Her hands slowly lowered and came to rest on his chest; she lingered there for a moment, body against body. Still connected, and leaning against the others forehead, not wanting to let go so soon. Just listening to sound of each others heartbeats. Her breath was heavy, as was his. Each was waiting to see what the other would do. And then she raised her eyes, scared to see what was in front of her but at the same time scared not to look, scared not to take the chance that she knew she wanted so badly to take. Then she saw it, it wouldn't have been obvious to most people, but Kate could read him so well. His eyes told of regret, that moment seemed to last a lifetime to her. Slowly she ripped away from him; stumbling somewhat still confused, shocked, and puzzled from the kiss she knew would live with her forever. She turned around to face the jungle, not having any control over her actions, only doing what she had ever known. her feet were running but her heart was still with him, she turned back to see him, he looked so far away, so out of her reach, like he couldn't help himself but she tore her eyes away from him and began to run, as fast as her legs could carry her. She could still hear his calls when she was running, they resounded in her head.

"kate…"


End file.
